


Country Club oneshot

by PurpleJesus



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleJesus/pseuds/PurpleJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt:</p><p>you work at this wealthy country club and i’m a regular who happens to think you’re very cute and i sorta wanna make my parents mad by flirting with you but i won’t tell you that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Club oneshot

Marianne Fayfield huffed, annoyed. Her dad had dragged her and Dawn to the Hartford Club again. He knew she hated being here, but brought her anyway in the vain hope that her and Roland would reconnect. She had tried explaining to him why they would never get back together, but he didn’t care; he didn’t even listen. As the son of the second wealthiest family in the city (only to the Fayfields of course) her father was set on them getting married and uniting the two clans.

Once upon a time, Marianne was on board with that dream. But when she walked in on Roland getting a happy ending with a masseuse, she woke up from that nightmare. It had been the biggest scandal in years. Roland’s parents had moved mountains and spent thousands to cover it up, and now most of high society, including Marianne’s own father, believed she had overreacted. “He was just blowing off steam dear. He was nervous for your impending wedding! You are really taking this to heart when you shouldn’t” Marianne had never been so close to punching her dad before.

When they walked into the dining room for dinner, she almost puked seeing the Wesels already at their table. She looked angrily at her father, but he gave her a too-innocent look, “I bumped into Gerald on the course today dear, it would have been rude of me to not invite him to dine with us. And Elizabeth and Roland were naturally with him. Come dear, don’t cause a scene.” 

Dawn chose that moment to run up, breathless. Dagda turned to her with a smile, “There you are princess, just in time! Come, we were just joining the Wesels for dinner!” Dawn shot a look to Marianne, who made a sour face in return. Marianne noted that Dawn’s lipgloss was smudged and guessed she had met Sunny, her “tennis coach” before heading to dinner. She winked roguishly at her sister and mimed wiping around her lips. Dawn got the hint and subtly fixed her mouth.

When they got to the table Roland was quick to stand up and pull a seat out for Marianne right next to him, “Buttercup, you look radiant as always.” Marianne ignored him and pulled out her own seat as far away from him as she could get. She also ignored the frown her father shot her. Roland nervously twirled his bangs and sat in the chair, playing it off like he really had intended it for himself all along. His mom, Elizabeth (never Liz or Beth or Betsy. Oh no, only formal, proper names for the Wesels, nicknames were for the rabble) gave Marianne an icepick smile over a menu, “So Marianne, how have you been? I see you’ve cut your hair…it’s…ah…lovely. And so…unique” 

Marianne smiled politely at the human viper. “Thank you, I did it myself with a pair of kitchen shears. I thought it was time for a change” she replied earnestly, enjoying the look of shock spread briefly over the older woman’s face. Just then their waiter appeared. He was new; Marianne had never seen him around before. He was really tall. Like…inappropriately so. He was very thin and gaunt. His features were sharp, from his eyes to his nose to his chin. He had dark hair that was ruffled. He was lucky that was in style, and most would assume he did it on purpose. But when Marianne saw him run a hand through it nervously she knew he wasn’t trying to fit in with the trends. 

He looked up and met her eyes and she almost gasped. His eyes were impossibly blue. And hostile. He clearly didn’t want to be here, and she wondered how he had managed to make it through the rigorous screening process the Club put it’s applicants through harboring those hostile feelings.  
Maybe it was the clear contempt for everyone here and , but she felt an immediate affinity for him. “Hello, ma name is Boggart, ah will be yer server for this evening” Elizabeth crinkled her nose, “Where are you from that you have such a ghastly name?” Boggart smoothed his face into a neutral expression, “If the lady prefers, she may call me Bog” Elizabeth looked like she had a lemon in her mouth. Marianne giggled into her hand and Bog’s eyes glanced over at her. He winked. Marianne grinned back. 

Roland, noting the entire exchange unhappily, attempted to put down Bog, “So..Boggy…aren’t you a little old to be a server still?” Bog turned to him and gave him an up down glance. He clearly wasn’t impressed. “Ah’m doing it while I finish up school.”

Marianne leaned forward, “what are you studying?” Bog glanced at her and his face softened a fraction, “Ah em getting ma PhD in Environmental Research.” Marianne was clearly impressed, “Wow, and what’s your thesis on?” Bog shifted embarrassingly, but he saw her flick an annoyed glance over to the blonde twit, and then wink at him, he grinned, “It’s about city-scale filtration of airborne particulate matter and how it can improve the quality of life in polluted urban environments. My argument is permeodynamic air filtration applied at scale offers an economical, long-lasting solution to the problem.” Marianne whistled and leaned back, “That’s an excellent hypothesis. I assume you are basing this off the 2007 study where the PMx filters were used to insulate and clean up the fresh air supply of that house in Salerno, Scotland?”

Bog looked impressed, this high society chit was actually really smart. Normally the women he met waiting tables were uninterested in talking to him, and as far as he could tell he was better off. He didn’t want to find a husband or know who had gotten fat. But this pretty little pixie was actually treating him like a person, and able to follow his research to boot.

“Yes actually…that was ma house.” Marianne looked shocked, “get out of town! When I read about the study in my world news class I always found it …” She was cut off by her father clearing his throat and laying his hand on her arm, “Marianne dear, while I’m glad you are finally starting to pay attention in school, talking to the waiter is not appropriate right now. You’re making the table feel awkward.” Marianne scowled at him and yanked her arm away. She was about to retort when she saw Dawn give a slight shake of her head. Realizing that she could get him in trouble, Marianne sighed. Through her teeth she said, “I’m sorry to hold up ordering. Please continue.”

Throughout the rest of dinner, Marianne was quiet. She picked at her plate, having lost her appetite. After the plates had been cleared away and the men broke out cigars, Marianne excused herself. She slipped out the back. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she screamed at the top of her lung and kicked a bush next to the entrance, “STUPID, STUCK UP, SNOTTY, FUCKWITS…I ….HATE….THEM!!”

She heard someone chuckle from off to the side. “Ah often feel the same way after ma shifts” Marianne turned to see Bog sitting on a bench off to the side. He smiled at her, “Ah’m on a break.” Marianne smiled sheepishly at him, “I didn’t realize you were there, or I wouldn’t have done that.” She approached the bench and made a gesture to sit down. He scooted over and patted next to him. Marianne sat down, “I’m really sorry for what happened back there. There’s no excuse for them to be that way, but they think money makes them special”

Bog nodded, “Ah see that a lot. Ah donna normally pay it much mind.” He switched topics, “Yer sister, she was the young blonde, ay?” Marianne nodded while Bog continued, “she’s dating Sunny. Good guy, he’s the one who helped me get this job.” Marianne smiled at him, if he was a friend of Sunny’s, then he had to be a good guy. Suddenly her hunger came back full force, and her stomach growled. Her and Bog both looked down at her midsection, before she grinned up at him, “I just realized I didn’t eat a piece of my dinner, wanna get out of her and grab a pizza?” Bog grinned back, “Let me go get my coat.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK YOU GUYS I GOOGLED RANDOM PHD SHIT AND THIS IS THE FIRST ONE THAT PULLED UP SO I THOUGHT “COOL, IMMA GONNA USE IT” AND IT HAPPENED TO HAVE THAT SCOTLAND THING IN IT AND IT WORKED OUT PERFECTLY. HOLY SHIT HERE’S THE LINK IN FOR NO OTHER REASON THAN MY MIND IS FUCKING BLOWN  
> http://www.findaphd.com/search/ProjectDetails.aspx?PJID=61216&LID=16


End file.
